Kurochi Visits Amegakure 4/23/14
'Participants' Kagato Uzumaki , Athena Uzumaki ,Ritsuka Uzumaki,'' Kishi Kurochi 'Title: Kurochi Visits Amegakure' '''Kurochi: -There was an eerie breeze that swept through the archway at the gates of the village. A dark figure pacing itself as it came closer to its doors. It was raining.. it had been ever since entering this region and the man had a gleaning coat of drizzle. His attention seem to be scattered, as though he were aware of where he was, but that he did not care. The marvels of the renowned Village Hidden in the Rain not even amusing enough to give cause to widened eyes. His mannerism was as though he were dead to the world, a shell and he ignored the welcomes of passing natives to this area. If it weren't for the fact he were in a daze of unimportance, he'd have probably killed them, however, something inside him was just in 'onward' mode and he heeded them no attention. The skies had darkened by the time he approached the towering gateway and he could see people beyond, randomly conversing in the streets as if gloomy days such as this were a common thing. He paused before stepping inside, his eyes dragging their gaze towards the Village symbol plaque. Why was he here? How did he happen upon the road that led him to such a place? He had spent the last few years wandering without a purpose, since the wars end and his vengeance upon his creators, he had only one drive and that was to plague this world with a death that none could escape from. This lust for blood was masked though, in fact, he was oddly calm and failed to resonate any signature of tension or adrenaline. Still, he was a stranger in these lands, in all lands and stood as a beast among men, an air of omen about him as he gazed at whispering eyes through wild black hair. There were a few who stopped to glance at him as he continued into the city, he refused them a return in acknowledgement though and slowly paced himself through the main road in silence-' IlAthena: -Narrowing her gaze to flick over at the trespassing form. He did seem dangerious if not devoid of life.. Something bewildering about him. Tall clad in black and weaponless.. a weaponless traveler the idea only made her slightly on guard of him. It was commonly known if one was not bearing arms while traveling through these parts clearly there was something they were hiding. Looking him over for a split second eyeing the dirt and much that had trapped and marked the under sides of his wooden sandals, he had been walking for a while different colored dirt imparting over the side skin of his feet and the under surface of his wood frame eyeing it as he stepped with a clack clack on the wet sheened surface of the main pathway through the center of the Amegakure No Sato. Breathing lightly keeping her peripheries on him and she walked over to her son wrapping her arms around his shoulders protectivily if not somewhat casually so as to not cause alarm, resting her chin on his messy rouge bed hair. What was this stranger doing here and what could he possibly want. Not many would just walk bold as brass into a village of nin let alone the Rain if they didn't have purpose. A slight smile tweaking at her lip line, if it turned out just strange chance that they were just on his path he would have a rude awaking from his deathly looking stuper if he thought entering here for a trouble maker was anything less of a death wish-''' '''Kurochi: -Time seemed slow, his eyes were a solid black color and when his hair shifted away it was easily noticed. This unnatural attribute to him made most villages he passed through avoid him like a monster. It was at the center of the streets that he stopped once more, beads of rain water falling from his cheeks, shoulders. As he took a moment to take in his surroundings, he noticed the people who were looking and those who were moving away. This was typical, those who fear the unknown tend to migrate away from it... That, or attack it. Personally, he had no intensions of starting trouble. These walls were famed to house the turning point in the great Gakure Purge, a war he was given breath to participate in. He had been a pawn in the hands of corrupt men for so long. There was something about his features though, something.. weary, as though he had seem things that no other human should ever have to see. He kept quiet, having already taken note of the woman and her child, his void glances passing over them as though they were of no concern to him and went on to take in the architecture. The metal towers, stone and steel combined. A fortifying defense against the forces of opposing factions and now the city that held the most influence in the shinobi continent. A cool droplet of rain hit his cheek and woke him from his stupor, more conscious of what his presence meant in a place like this. It didn't bother him though.. He had no compassion for the filth of these lands, these men. When it came down to it, in Kishi's mind, they were all the same, vulnerable to corruption.. And to him, the worst of them were those who played the heroes, as though they can save this dying world from an inevitable darkness that resided in the hearts of each and every one of them. He scoffed; it was faint but there, his thoughts amusing him. The gentle clacks of his shoes were heard once more as he began to continue his tread through the streets. Kagato:-The rain was pouring heavily like always, yet it soothed him like a mother touch to a new born baby. Wasn’t more than a moment before Kagato noticed a disturbance in the rain? His chakra was being displaced by another one that was unknown to him. Who was this person entering his village. It felt like a dark ominous feeling just by the sensing of this person through his rain he could tell this was no ordinary shinobi. Without even a thought his eyes began to change into the pattern of the Rinnegan. It was characterized by a ripple-like pattern around the pupil, with a light purple iris and sclera in his left eye and a red Rinnegan in his right. He kept the unknown person with in his eyes sight rapidly moving his eyes all round as if scanning his every feature embedding it into his memory. A blot of lighting ripped through the dark storm cloud sky illuminating objects and buildings even the people who were standing around with a brilliant white light otherwise dulled by the dimness of the cloud which blocked most of the light from passing through. Kagato stance became firm and on guard watching the events unfold before him. His long crimson strands clinging to his pale skin. Who was the brave soul who dared just to walk into his village Amegakure wasn’t known for their hospitality and sure as hell didn’t welcome strangers. Kagato began to take a few stride forward making his way to the unknown person stopping only a few feet from in front of him. His lips parting a low bellowing tone passing through his lips. Who might you be… I suggest you answer quickly… LucianAsmodeusDrach: *ritsuka, feels his mother arms slowly wrap around him. Knowing she's trying to remain calm but at the same time tense and ready, he felt safe with her always. Knowing nothing could beat her and her puppets, He however was not too worried. He turned to peer at him noticing him looking around; he lets a smile play on his lips, a cheerful look in his bright blue eyes. He waves his hand lightly in the direction on the visitor. Ritsuka thought the village could be dreary enough at times with the rain to outsiders especially. But he knew he could bring happiness and friendliness to the people. He figured the guy had no weapon and didnt seem too suspicious. Hearing the crack of thunder, Ritsuka gulps, Dad knows he’s here. He scratches the back of his head lightly as he watched the man his gaze averting to his father as he runs up. Watching their exchange clolsely.* Kurochi: -Thunder rolled in the skies, a pleasing sound, even to him. What miniscule moment of pleasure he received vanished as a man of firm stature and a gaze of hostility that bear the eyes of a Legend approached, only steps away. Kishi looked down upon him, he knew from the stories he had heard of this person, the Demi God of the Rain.. It was a wonder that they never came face to face on the battle field during the wars, unfortunate. His void gaze looked at this man on many different levels, and when he noticed the Rinnegan beyond his crimson hair, he heard him speak. Who was he? He was a demon.. A creature damned to a life of servitude and bloodshed. The demanding presence of the Leader of Ame did not phase Kishi, pausing for a moment to analyze the man before him, but never underestimating him. In a low tone he responded, the depth of his response commanding a unique sense of calm. "I am a stranger to your lands..." The most Kishi really ever spoke was to himself in thought, conversation between men wasn't something he had ever been accustomed to and he had no care to start now. Still, he wasn't interested in fighting today... the time for their inevitable confrontation was still in their future. He continued, "Have I disrupted the peace of your village?" This question almost seemed ritorical, said in a way that gave off the hint of not really wanting an answer because he wouldn't have cared either way. He was passing through, and apparently the stories of this village having accepted refugees and clans that had fled from the death tolls of the war was a lie, It was a hostile as all the others... which didn't surprise him. He kept a straight lock on eyes with the Kage, his demeanor relaxed, even in such a tense situation that made all the other villagers watching the two of them stop in silence. In the corner of his black eyes he saw a small movement, that of the young child that was against the bosom of his mother, he looked to be just entering his pre-teens, the same age as he when he was considered ready to slaughter hundreds on the battlefields.. Oh how the world differed from his era. Kishi was tall, possibly reaching a height of 6'11 and remaining still, void of emotion of concern of the situation he was in. The young child had waved to him.. only the innocence of a child, he thought. Through his eyes he could see the unique strand, feel and smell the combined blood similarities of the woman that stood behind him and the Kage. He knew it was his child and a crooked grin spread across his lips just before his eyes shifted back onto the one confronting him.-''' '''IlAthena: -twitching slightly narrowing her cold eyes threatened almost, feeling this new face trail over her son. Gritting her teeth slightly as she repressed the tension in her words as she leaned to her sons ear whispering to him- "Get some rest, I will be back at the branch house in a little while ok" -kissing his cheek lightly her eyes not leaving the dark figures face for a moment even as it turned to face her sons, ruffling his hair only now breaking eye contact turning her back to them both an leading her son away her hands lightly taking his shoulder smiling down at him with the affection only a mother could hold, spurring him on his way towards the gate, watching him walk towards it flicking her dangerous eyes back over her shoulder at them man. Retaking her position. His words somewhat unsatisfactory for her taste- "What is your business here stranger, we don't much like those who do not identify themselves nor have reason to be within our gates" -Flicking her eyes over her shoulder through her own scarlet strands to see her son no longer in her line of sight, only to look back towards the stranger- "Name yourself...." Kagato:-Kagato tilted his head up wards gazing directly towards the man’s eyes which seemed to be void of any emotion at all. Kagato’s own facial expression was just that void of emotion all he was thinking about is why this mad stood here before him. - Well that is an understatement is it not? With just one look of you, or even before this I could tell you were not from around here. My question was directed to your name. This land is not the welcoming sort so I suggest you state your name and business before you get on my bad side… -Kagato turned his head slightly away from the man that called his self a stranger to his lands. Using the corner of his eyes to make eye contact he set his sights on Athena and Ritsuka only to whip his eyes back around, his lips parted slowly but his words cutting sharply through the air. In a low tone of voice, which was commanding in tone he bellowed out.- As for you I would not try my patience I would be quick with your answers if you knew what was good for you…. – The rain seemed to pick up a bit more Kagato’s nature started to become more cold, as cold the very rain that was falling around all of Amegakure.-''' 'Kurochi: -Kishi remained silent as the woman who had sent the boy away spoke. Their uneasiness to his presence was satisfying, but in a way that only sated the lust for dread within. These people, though he knew they were strong, he knew they were only mortal, and their families, they ties to love and friends is what made them weak. His thoughts were his own though, and all a while thinking them his expression was nonchalant. They demanded his name... The label they gave him to make sure he was distinguishable from the rest... It was something none knew for he had never let a man live long enough to learn of it. In fact, all records of his creation were lost in the ashes of Sunagakure, he was a distant memory of a era of madness. It was when the rain began to pick up after the discerning man before him re-enstated his demands that Kishi figured a name to avoid a conflict... Oh how he wished it were the time to shed blood. These times of fragile peace had only just started and he wanted to tear all hope of its continuation from the hearts of these lesser beings. His nature remained hidden, lips parting assertively as his name rolled smoothly from his tongue, "Kishi.. Kurochi" His first name, the connotation of Knight. And more disturbing, his surname, and the clan he hailed from, Black Blood. To the unwary, they would assume it a random combination of words to create a name for a wanderer to drop from the radar, an alias, however, this was his name and he was gracing it to the savior of this world only once. Kagato would be the first man to ever gain its wholeness in these times and reopen a chapter into a series of events that led to the deaths of millions over the last century. The rain that fell harder began to drench him, able to sense the chakra held within, his skin tingled slightly. Not that it bothered him, their approach to a passer-by. He had already shown he wasn't interested in a fight, if they pressured him even further, they'd be worse than he thought. At least he came into the city assuming to see a smidgen of hospitality, these were supposed times of peace, yes? The irony made him smile, it wasn't one of arrogance but more of valid realization. This world was in need of a purge.- ' 'IlAthena: -Crossing her arms across her chest, over the purpled fabric against her, his name translating as he spoke it.. Inwardly thinking the perculierness of if. In some way she guessed by looking over him she guess it suited him, tilting her head to the side slightly watching him face the two of them, raising a curious eye brow at him. He seemed about Kagato's age and yet... something was slightly off about him. Frozen as if time had stopped for him and yet reflected soullessly within his eyes. He looked a man of no bonds, no family... no one to hold dear. Although the idea of a small child on his high shoulder kinda would be an interesting clash of his image, a slight smile appearing only vanishing a moment later knowing it unwise to place veils over people who felt like shells, one never knows what is hiding under them, her black painted finger tips running down her own puppet human skin covered arm slightly the idea feeling a little too close to him. The idea troubling her if he was boundless... someone like that truly was someone to be on guard about they had nothing to lose but if he started something at least there would be none to avenge him, Looking back up over him, threads tasting the air around her pondering the thought not speaking a word of her observations-' 'Kagato:-Yet another strike of lighting crashed through the sky as followed seconds later be the echoing sound of the thunder off the very tall metal building towering over the village as if it was some type of warning. Hearing his name now still didn’t lessen his guard, there was something about this man who called his self Kurochi something dark... There was a smell of blood about him a distinct metal like smell. Kagato reached into his long black and purple armored robe pulling out his re-breather and mask snapping it into place without a second thought. He had answered his name but yet still had not stated why he was here in his village yet. This thought troubled him a great deal. His eyes shifted back towards Athena looking back at her through a quick glance making sure everything was alright behind him, before ping-ponging his eyes back on Kurochi.- If you are looking for a fight you are in the wrong place you would last long here I suggest you take your tail between your legs and high tail it out of here…before you make a vital mistake… - The memories of the war flooding back to him at this moment flashes of how many he had slaughtered in the name of Amegakure brought a slight smile to his face. If this new stranger thought he would be any different than the others he had taken care of in the past then he was sadly mistaken, and it would be his final mistake. Kagato was more than capable to handle his own but they stood with in his village his home land no way in hell if something were to go down could he loose. After all he had the home field advantage no matter how strong this guy came off as being. The rain was pouring down in buckets now the sound of which off the metal buildings and shops made a sort of loud natural drum beat each having their own slight variation to the other being as no two metals in this place sounded the same.- So I will ask you again why are you here.. Last chance… -his mouth snapped shut and under his re-breather and back mask he took ahold hold his left lip ring biting it slightly as he awaited his answer.-' 'Kurochi: -There was a silence that shattered the anti-sound barrier. The tension between these two dark figures on the streets of Ame sent signals to the villagers around them that shit would get serious in the next few minutes. Kishi's bangs had fallen over his face, wet with the rain of these lands, plastered to his face and casting a shadow over his eyes that gave an even detrimental ambiance to his being. He was dangerous, a weapon made for the greed of man and a being whom could only smirk at the threats of a man who posed as a God among flesh. He was the worst kind to him, the ones who would save others to benefit only themselves; this is what Kishi saw in the Demi God of the Rain. It disgusted him to a point and if he hadn't had a tight chain around his lust for blood he'd have made a rash decision right then and there... Perhaps these thoughts even showing on his face as his teeth grinded slightly, pearly-whites bearing fangs. His head tilted back slightly and despite the solid black sclera’s he possessed, there was a ominous aura within them. A deep, short chortle escaped his lips, a laughter that merely brushed the top of his threats before pulling away from it. He spoke with a tone that made the skin crawl upon the few villagers still around them, "No.... Kagato.... our time to rewrite the fate of this world have not yet come to pass" Kishi's head shifted enough to move his bangs from his dead gaze. He turned, considered a giant among men, his form was intimidating as it moved in these seconds that tread on thin ice. "Revel in your filth.. Demi God. Your time will come", he continued in a softer, smoother tone. With overwhelming presences of command and certainty he turned his back to the man and walked away. This was an informative visit, he thought to himself. Seeing the structures, sensing exactly the number of souls that this city consisted of, the rapid heartbeats of the meak, it was invigorating. He'd casually pace away from the Legend, leaving him in his caution- ' 'IlAthena: -The words of threatening promise lingering in the rain filled air making her tense, saying nothing. It did one no good to say things when the time was not right in these situations. Only be prepared for the eventuality that they would unfold. She would save her words for then as she watched the dark figure leave their sight. Not realizing how tense she had been till she had watched him leave her line of sight unclutching her arms from under her own, frowning at the marks they had left behind. Wearing her emotions on her sleeve was always the case when those posed threat to the ones she cared for... or more then cared for in this case. Looking away momentarily to the ground reserving and regaining her composure... something brushing against her skin... it was that familiar lick of rage. Someone daring to talk down to him... it fueled her like fire, repressing the growl that she felt through her very core, shaking her head to it as she let her hands drop voicelessly walking over to him and just allowing her forhead protector and red strands place against his chest, sighing- "Interesting fellow hmm?" ' '''Kagato:-His threats where nothing but hot air to him, maybe one day he thought we will see just what he meant by those words. Kagato kept his wits about him the words Kurochi splatted out from his venomous lips where nothing to him, he knew he could handle anything this man could dish out. He watched as he made his way out of sight embedding what the man looked like into his memory for future reference. Kagato turned meeting just to meet Athena as her forehead protector and crimsons strands pushed up against his chest. Kagato wrapped his right and left arms around her pulling her closer to him. His eyes began to fade back into their normal one green and one blue eye. He dropped his head down to meet hers as his left hand slid upwards to rest on the back of her head. His lips parted and in a whisper like tone he agreed with her statement.- Indeed he was but I do not fear him for they were nothing more than an empty threat. IlAthena: -looking up to Kagato sighing- "I am sure it is just hot air but still... enough hot air can still do damage" -Tilting her head to the side- "If you didn't thinking him alegitimate threat you wouldn't have put this on" -Placing her fingernail of her pointer finger to run down the black masking closing her eyes smiling at it- "All hiding behind it and such, being guarded only makes sense... but your actions speak of your guardedness as well you know. I could see your eyes flicking back and forth between Ritsu and I and back to that trespasser... you shouldn't be so quick to think Hot air isn't dangerous when your actions say it, it makes your words seem like they are covering up tension that is there you know" Kagato:-He light heartedly chuckles a bit lifting his right hand up after she touched his re-breather pulling it and his mask off with one quick fluid motion then he shrugged his shoulders a bit. - Force of habit I guess? His words did not reach me as one would think, my actions might have hinted otherwise but I assure you I am not worried in the least. Just one could never be too careful when standing face to face with someone who is unknown, rather be safe than sorry. –he chuckled once more- Well I could tell just by looking at you his words hit you hard firing you up a bit… You looked tensed. 'Participants' (( All those who participated ))